Finally
by justbeingKIMme
Summary: It's the end of junior year. Gabriella confesses her feelings about Troy when she signs his yearbook... finally. TROYELLA TxG ONE-SHOT.Note: I am not very good at summaries


**Summary: It's the end of junior year. Gabriella confesses her feelings about Troy when she signs his yearbook... finally. Troyella!**

**A one-shot I felt like writing after I read a bunch of Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul books.**

**don't forget to check out my other new story called _Once Upon a Shooting Star_.**

* * *

It was the final day of Junior year. Everyone was sitting around in the classroom signing yearbooks, talking, and having a good times. People were discussing summer plans and party… all of which I was sure that I wouldn't be invited to.

My name is Gabriella Montez and I am a dork.

I sat down at my desk, not conversing with anybody. The only real friend I had was Taylor McKessie and she left school early for vacation. Every now and then I would pull back a stray curly hair. I looked up from my red yearbook and saw _him._ Troy Bolton.

He was the hottie basketball superstar of East High. He lead the team to undefeated seasons. For that he was highly respected and totally popular. Troy went out with girls every weekend. He and I were on totally opposite ends of the food chain. Besides being really athletic, Troy was also a major sweetheart. It wasn't awkward for him to talk to losers like me. He treated everyone so nicely.

That's why I've had a crush on Troy ever since eighth grade. I was the new girl and he was the first person to befriend me. I loved the way his sandy hair would flop over his beautiful blue eyes. There was something so special about him. He wore clothes like every day was an occasion. Even now, Troy and I were friends. We would share short and sweet conversations. Now that I think about it, that was how Troy treated everyone.

He came over to the girl that sat in front of me, Sharpay Evans. He gave her the usual quirky lopsided grin. I couldn't help but eavesdrop. Troy asked her to sign his yearbook and she nodded. He handed it to her and went across the room to talk to his basketball jock friends. As soon as Sharpay finished writing her curly pink signature, I asked her for Troy's book. She handed it back to me and my hands seemed to be burning.

My heart was accelerating and my palms were getting sweaty. I flipped open to a blank page and thought about what to write. After all these years, what would I say? How would it start? How would it end? "Have a great summer! See ya next fall! From, Gabby!" ? No, it couldn't be as simple as that. I liked this guy for four years. Senior year is supposed to be the most important time of my life and I intended it to be with Troy Bolton. But the thought of Troy ever feeling the same way about me was ludicrous. I picked up my pen with my trembling hand. I bit my lip and began writing.

_Troy,_

_Junior year is finally over. When we return from summer vacation, we'll be seniors. I guess now would be the right time to tell you that I've really liked you ever since eighth grade. I've been to almost all of your basketball games and realized that I think about you a lot more than I should. I know that we only share occasional greetings and smiles. I just thought that it would be better if you knew and I got this off my chest. I think that you're a really sweet and amazing person. _

_Love,_

_Gabriella_

Troy came back within seconds of me closing his book. Sharpay filled him in that I had his yearbook when he noted that she didn't. He turned to me and smiled. I gave a nervous smiled back and handed him his book. He then asked for my yearbook. I immediately gave it to him. Troy gave me one final grin before going back to his seat.

I waited in anticipation as I saw Troy open his book. He skimmed through messages but then he finally flipped to my entry. I gulped as I watched his eyebrows furrow. Then, the most confusing thing happened. Troy started grinning. Was it the laughable grin or was it a "the feelings are mutual" grin. My spirits fell as Troy got up and left the room, motioning for Chad Danforth to follow him. Our yearbooks cradled in his left arm.

I seriously felt like crying. Was I rejected or not? I didn't even know. When the dismissal bell rang, people cheered and yelled. I didn't. I picked up my book bag from the ground. When I looked up, I saw Troy at his desk. Our eyes connected for a second. He gathered his belongings and left the classroom. I continued my walk of shame out the door.

As soon as I left the room, I was face to face with Chad. He smirked and handed me my yearbook. Confused, I turned over pages. All of them were blank except for the last page. My heart flew as my eyes roamed over the words.

_Gabriella,_

_Another chapter of our lives is over. I have a dilemma. There is a super sweet and beautiful girl that just told me that she's had a crush on me for four years. Would it be corny to say that I've also liked her for four years? When I met you, I developed a sudden interest to attend East High's scholastic decathlons. Did you not notice me in the back of the room all those times? Anyways, I feel terrible for the fact that I'm such a wimp (which no one really perceives me as). I could never buck up enough courage to actually hold a more than one sentence conversation with you. As senior year approaches, I think these feelings are too strong to ignore. _

_Love,_

_Troy_

I stood there in the empty hallway, my mouth agape. Were my eyes deceiving me? Did I just read that Troy Bolton actually likes me, too? My pulse was beating one hundred miles an hour and my stomach was feeling ticklish.

"Gabriella?"

I turned around and saw him standing there. I remained frozen in my spot as he approached me.

"Would you maybe want to have dinner and watch a movie?" he asked.

I couldn't manage any words out so I furiously nodded. He laughed and I couldn't help but join him.

After all these years, I was with my dream guy…

Finally.

* * *

**Read and Review please! They are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
